the witches curse
by demonfox21
Summary: Usui rejects a girls love request but what he doesn't know is that the girl was a witch and he was cursed to be a dragon until he love her or she finds love again. he finds a group of dragons that go to a witch, thinking it was the one who cursed him he goes there but is met by a raven haired girl with amber eyes named Misaki. can she help me lift the curse? this has action to
1. Chapter 1

Usui wakes up in a forest, his head throbbing like he had a hang over. He gets up and rubs his head but feels horns growing out of his head; he looks at his hands to see scaly clawed hands

"AHHHHHH" he screams but it comes out as a roar

He looks back looking at wings on his back, he was a dragon. "What happened to me?!" he backs up to a tree "WHATS GOING ON!" he roars

He sits there for a long time thinking of ways this could have happened, the sun starts going down after awhile. He only remembers a girl he rejected curse him for rejecting him; she was a weird girl that some guys say she what a witch in secret. Then it hit him.

"She must have done this to me!" he growls "if she if a witch" he gets up "maybe I can find her if I ask around… no that wont work everyone will run or I'll get shot at" he sighs

He hears roars above him and he looks up to see dragons flying north, he hides under a tree as one flies down

"Hey kid you ok? Why aren't you up with the other teens" the male dragon hovers over him

Usui gulps 'what do I say? I can't tell it I'm a human or it might eat me' he thinks

"Um I got tired, my wings are sore" Usui lies

"Well you do know what way to go to get to the witches cabin right?" the dragon sighs

Usui gets up "witches cabin where?"

"HAHAHA now you are up, follow me boy we are all heading there to get healed and some are there to relax. And some like you who have a curse on you" he laughs

"How did you know?!" Usui backs up

The male dragon laughs harder "you smell of magic and human kid, dragons are good at sniffing that stuff out" he pats Usui's back "now up we go, flying is easy just pretend to put your arms out and your wings will move with it" the dragon flies up

Usui looks at his wings and moves them up and down "huh, lets give it a go then" he jumps up and flaps his wings but falls down, he growls and tries again and the second time the gets up with the other dragons

"There you go kid!" the male dragon flies over "that was fast" he grins

"Um so what dose this witch look like?" Usui asks

"You will find out, all you need to know is she is kind, beautiful, and every powerful. She can be mean at times but only to thoughts that disobey main rules like no fighting or killing in her presents" he points to the horizon "you see that light over there? That's where we are going" the dragon flies off to the front with all the other bigger dragons

When they get there Usui looks for the witch right after he lands "where are you witch! Take this curse off of me right now; you had no right to put it on me!" Usui roars

The door opens and a girl with raven hair and amber eyes walks out giggling "it looks like we have a new tough guy in the group now don't we" she chuckles

"It's not funny that I'm like this!" he roars at her

She sighs "hold on, I cant under stand you" she walks over and puts her and on his chest trying to find the right spot on him

Her touch tingles his scales and his heart starts beating fast, he looks down at her and gulps 'why do I feel like this?' he thinks

"Ok now speak" she backs up

"Um…I was saying that it's not funny I'm in this form" he says

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to sound like I was making fun of you, I was laughing because you kept going on like you thought I could under stand you" she smiles "well lets take a look at you first I guess, come inside" she walks off

"What's your name?" Usui walks with her

"My name is Misaki, what is your name?" she climbs up a foot stool to get to his height

"It's Usui" he stops when she puts her hands on his back and moves her hands like she's petting him

"Well Usui you have a powerful curse on you that's for sure. And it's filled with hate and anger to, did you piss someone off?" she steps down

"Well I rejected a girl's love request, and she cursed at me and I cant remember anything after that" he says

She thinks for a minute then runs to a cabinet and starts going through it, tossing books and stuff out "I think I know this spell, and I think I know who put it on you" she pulls a book out and flips through it then tosses it aside

"Really?" he walks over to her

"Yep, she goes by the name pinky pie. We don't get along every well, she is more of a goody to shoe and I'm more of a… well I'm just a weird girl" she pulls out a big red book and blows it off "here we go" she flips it open to the page named "_**the forbidden love**_" she starts reading it putting it down only to look at parts of him like his eyes, teeth, claws things like that

"Well?" Usui says

She sighs "I hate to break it to you but you can't turn back unless you fix things with her. There are two ways to do so, one you can just go out with her and two so you find her a boy that she likes and he likes her back" Misaki looks at him

"I go with the second one" he says right after she stopped talking "and what is this cures anyway?" he asks

"Well The Forbidden Love is a curse that as you know turns you into a monster or dragon the cursed one will not be able to love anyone until the cures is lifted. So let's say you had a girlfriend and you get cursed, when you get close to that person you get a pain full shock to the heart and if you keep going you can die it starts out small though. It is a bad cures that's for sure" she explains

"Sounds painful" he grabs his chest 'sucks that a have that feeling with you though' he growls in his head

"She put the curse on me once, but that's when my dad was alive and he could break the curse. But now we need to this the old way" she grabs some medical tools "well I have to go help the dragons and other things so you can make your self at home" Misaki walks out

"Can I watch?" Usui jogs after her

"If you want, have you ever seen child birth before because that's are first stop" she grabs a bucket of water on the way there

"Uh, no I haven't seen something like that" Usui keeps walking next to her

"Then I guess while you are here I can teach you something, like for this dragon" she stops at a dragon laying down "this kind of dragon gives birth to live babies not eggs like the other one, and the ones laying eggs have to lay them in water" she smiles

"Do the eggs explode or something?" Usui looks around

Misaki chuckles "yep you guessed it" she starts putting on gloves "now watch and learn Usui" she reaches into the dragon to see if the baby is lined up the way it should be "ok this one is good just keep doing what your doing" Misaki pulls her arms out

"What I was doing is checking to see if the baby inside was in the right position, if they are balled up or have there legs folded then I have to correct it so it's easier for the mother to give birth. Now on to the next one" she washes her hands and rushes off to the next

"Hey kid, are you helping her with her work or something?" the male dragon laughs lying next to his mate

"No she is teaching me something's" Usui says

"Hey Luke, how is your mate doing?" Misaki smiles

"Oh she's good, she just had are little one when you where in you house" Luke purrs as he shows them the little babies under his wings "we should be out of here by tomorrow morning" he smiles

"Take your time" Misaki waves bye and rushes to the next

"Bye Luke" Usui runs after Misaki

Luke's mate giggles "that boy is so cute, I think he like Misaki" she smiles and licks her babies

The rest of the rest of the night helping others in need, they both were really tired. After they finished up with everything Misaki took him back inside and showed him her bed.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Usui yawns

She yawns as well "I can't go to bed yet; I need to go collect more herbs and other things" she yawns again

"I'm not going to let you" he picks her up and tosses her on the bed "you need to sleep" he lays next to the bed

"Fine but only a quick nap" she falls asleep right away

Usui chuckles and follows suit, in his sleep he starts glowing and he turns back into a human.


	2. lifting the curse

ooook! here is the second chapter please review and keep comments about my spelling to your self

* * *

Morning comes Usui wakes up to see Misaki was gone already; he gets up and stretches forgetting he was a dragon. Once he gets up he jumps a little as he sees his dragon hands.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" he sighs heavily and goes out side

He see's Misaki talking to the girl he rejected and Misaki seemed pissed off at the girl the way she was glaring at her

The girl looks at him and smirks "speak of the devil, Usui is awake" she goes to take a step but Misaki gets in the way, the girl glares at Misaki "move you smelly nature freak, I'm going to force him to love me whether you like it or not" she shoves Misaki to the tree and keeps walking. Usui's eyes darken, he hisses meanly as the girl gets closer. he see's Misaki pull out a small stone and gets the girl to stop and look at her.

"Oh I see I got your attention?" Misaki smiles and starts raising it over her open mouth

The girl steps back "you wouldn't" she growls

"Oh, but I will" she drops the stone in her mouth and swallows it

The girl starts laughing "your stone didn't even work!" she laughs

Usui could feel strong magic pulsing from Misaki; he backs up more so he is in the door way of the house

"… Didn't work huh?" Misaki look at them with bright blue eyes, her pupils turn to slits

The girl gulps and calls her broom.

"_What's wrong?_" Misaki's voice sounded like it was vibrating "_leaving so soon? And with out Usui?_" she steps forward

"y-yes!" the girl gets on the broom and flies off super fast

After she was gone-gone Misaki starts to cough, she falls to her knees and pukes up the stone then falls back panting "now I have a head ach" she growls and her eyes go back to normal

"What was that Misaki?" Usui runs over and helps her up with his snout "you ok?" he backs up when he feels the shock in his chest

"yeah, and it was a stone to protect myself or others that my dad gave me be fore he died, well I think he die he just vanished one day and I've been waiting for him all my life" she looks up to the sky "crap! It's that late?!" she runs past him and grabs her witch broom

"Where are you going?" Usui looks at her

"I have to go to the witch and wizard market. I'm running low on some things" she gets on the broom

"Why don't you ride on my back, your head still hurts right?" he walks up to her

She puts a hand on her head "I guess you're right, I can't fly like this. Well let me get a stale that will fit you or I won't be able to hold on" she walks to the shed, he hears moving around in it and some crashes "found it" he hears her declare in success and she walks out

"What was all the banging around?" he chuckles at her

"It was on the bottom of everything, now lays down so I can get this on you" she drags the stale over to him

"Ok" he gets down "this good?" he asks

She nods as the tosses it on him back "ok now stands up" she pats his back then goes under him to tighten the belts so it stays on him she touches his chest and feels the shock his him she pulls away and glances up at him in shock

"You done yet?" he acts like nothing happened

She looks down "y-yeah I'm done" she walks out was I smile "lets get going" she jumps on and with out him knowing she put her stone under the stale so it is touching him, the stone stops the pain he was feeling and what he didn't know was she was taking him to I wizards house not the market.

"So Usui, how did you sleep last night?" she asks him

"Good, how about you?" he lies

Misaki couldn't hold it anymore "that's a lie Usui!" she yells

He looks back in shock "what?"

"I felt the shock hit your heart when I touched you, and you acted like nothing happened" she hisses "why didn't you say anything!" she tighten her grip on the stale

He sighs "I didn't want you to know I guess" he keeps flying "don't I don't feel the pain right now, which is weird"

"that's because I put my stone under the stale to stop the pain for now" she pulls it out and he growls in pain she stands up and jumps off onto her broom "we are going to my friend Hinata, he is a wizard and he might be able to help you lift the curse" she flies passed Usui "he is in love with Pinky pie and is to scared to tell her himself" she looks back at Usui with a serious face "so we are going to make him tell her his feeling, and hope she will stop your pain" she looks away from him mad that he wouldn't tell her he was in pain because of her

"Misaki I'm sorry for not telling you" Usui flies faster to get closer

"Don't talk to me right now" she avoids eyes contact

There's a flash of light and Misaki goes flying off her broom, Usui yells her name but she wasn't moving

"Ohohoho she's not to tough with out her stone" Pinky pie waves her wand and Misaki's stone floats up to her "now let's get rid of this stupid thing" she starts crushing it

Usui can hear Misaki's blood curdling scream as the stone cracks he roars "STOP IT" he flies at Pinky and rams into her making her drop the stone, he dives strait down and grabs it carefully he keeps it close to him as he dives to get to Misaki. He lands to far away from her but he could smell her blood, he runs over and puts the stone next to her. Her eyes open and they turn blue her body starts shacking and blue fire explodes out of her making her scream again. The fire forms into a long dragon like a snake but had soft fur, a wolf like head with horns, and legs like a bird (it looks like Haku from the movie Spirited Away but it's made of blue fire) the dragon floats up as its eyes turn red with rage

"W-w-what! I cracked the stone!" Pinky pie yells

Misaki lays their with red eyes and speaks as the dragon _"you got the decoy"_ she growls and the dragon flies at her knocking her off the broom and grabs her legs it flies down and floats over Usui _"pick my body up and follow me"_ Misaki says

"o-ok" his picks her up and flies up following the flaming dragon to Hinata's

Hinata was planting some new herbs he just got not noticing a big flaming dragon land right behind him until she drops Pinky pie to the floor, he turns around and screams like a girl and runs around not knowing what to do. Usui lands next to it and Misaki looks at Hinata _"tell her you're feeling or I am going to lose it and kill her right here!" _the dragon roars

"Misaki?!" Hinata looks at her body "what the hell happened why is your soul out!" he runs over

"We will tell you later, just do as she says" Usui growls

"I'm too scared to!" he blushes

ROAR Misaki's soul punches the ground making the earth shack

"OK FINE!" he yells "PINKY PIE I LOVE YOU AND I HAVE BENN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE WE WERE IN SCHOOL!" he yells blushing like crazy

Pinky pie lays there on the floor in shock "y-you love me?" tears fall from her cheeks "I LOVE YOU TO" she cries

Usui glows and turns back to his human form still holding Misaki in his arms, her soul looks at Usui then her body.

"_Usui put my body down please so I can go back in"_ she says

He nods and sets her down then backs off, the blue flame flies up and shoots down into her chest. Her eyes widen and she roars but it turns into a scream as it goes all the way in, she gasps for air and sits up as the stone gets coughed up.

Usui runs over "are you ok Misaki?" he kneels next to her

Misaki nods "yeah I just need some rest" she leans on his shoulder and closes her eyes

Hinata and Pinky pie walks over to them "I'm sorry for putting that curse on you I just wanted to get Hinata jealous of you, but I guess I never had to. I'm really sorry to the both of you" she bows to Usui and Misaki even though she was fast asleep

"It's ok as long as no one got hurt, and can I barrow a broom to fly back on?" Usui smiles

"But your not a wizard you can't use a broom" Pinky pie says

"He is now that you put a curse on him, the left over magic seeped into his soul" Hinata tosses him a broom

"Thanks" Usui sits on it and shoots off with Misaki in his lap

"Now lets see how I should punish you for doing that to him" Hinata smirks and picks Pinky up walking to his house thinking dirty thoughts


	3. bath time with friends

sorry for the late update i was stuck on it but i got it done i'm hopping to get 4 done by next week hopfuly

* * *

Misaki wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon, she rubs her head as she gets out of bed. She walks into the kitchen to see Usui cooking food; he had two plates to the side for the both of them.

"Good morning" she walks to the fridge to get some milk out "what happened to me? My head is killing me right now" she pours her milk

"Well Hinata and pinky are together, your soul left your body, and I'm human again plus a wizard. So a lot happened yesterday" he smiles "take it easy to day and don't worry about the things you had to get at the market I got everything on the list"

She goes to the cabinets to see if he did "you flew a broom there? Even though you just became a wizard?" she smirks "impressive" she walks over to him and smacks his back

Usui chuckles "why don't you go take a bath or something to relax" he suggests

Misaki nods and walks off outside and heads to the waterfall/hot springs to take her bath "call me when the food is done" she calls out as she walks out the door and walks down the hill to the spring

Usui sighs smiling "sure thing" he keeps cooking

After he finishes cooking he calls to Misaki but no answer, he walks outside to see black smoke coming from the springs. He sighs and runs to the springs to see Misaki butt naked fighting a monster that keeps breathing fire at her but she keeps hopping around it to get to its mouth.

Usui looks away blushing "what is going on here!" he shouts

"This thing messed up me springs! All because it has a bad tooth!" she yells and jumps into its mouth when it runs out of fire, she hugs the tooth and pulls it out the monster lets out a roar and spits her out straight at Usui. He jumps up and catches her

"You feel slimy now" Usui chuckles

"I know that you idiot" she growls and gets up wiping the slobber off her "its smells really bad" she gags

The monster wags its tail and gives Misaki a big lick pulling more on her before to runs off, she shivers in disgust and wipes it off her face "gross!" she growls

Usui can't stop laughing at her; she glares back at him and throws some at him getting in his mouth. He spits it out and gags "that's evil" he keeps spitting trying to get the taste out

"That's what you get" she folds her arms

He kicks her in the water that was still there "take your bath" he chuckles

She comes up and spits water at him "you need one to you know, so get your butt in here" she spits more water at him

"Err, but that's what married people do" he says

"not in my book me and my friends take bathes together, well until they moved away… far away" she looks down and sighs "forget I asked" she turns away

Usui strips down to his boxers and jumps in behind her making a big waves wash over her. They both surface at the same time, Usui grins at her and she gives him a mysterious look and splashes him with water before swimming past to put her bra and underpants on so it would be less weird and awkward when they play fight. She turns around to see him vanish under water she looks under water but doesn't see him, in a spit second he comes up right under her and throws her up so she is on his shoulders

"When did you swim under me?!" she gasps from the colder air that hits her

"I swim fast" he throws her up and into the water

"Looks like you two are having a lot of fun in this destroyed hot spring" Hinata walks up with Pinky Pie

"Can we join you guys if I fix this place up?" she asks

Misaki comes up "sure we could use more people" Misaki goes to float on her back

Pinky Pie waves her wand and the broken parts of the rocks form back together. In one swift movement Hinata's clothes fly off leaving him in his boxers and belly flops into the water making a big slapping sound

Everyone closes there eyes oo's at how painful that sounded, Hinata comes up his front body all red "woohoo lets get this party started!" he yells and jumps at Misaki and Usui

Usui pulls Misaki out of the way and they splash him with water, Pinky gets into a one piece bathing suit and jumps in

"Let's play chicken fight" she calls out

"Pinky you're my partner!" Hinata franticly swims to her

Usui smirks at Misaki and she smirks back "lets kick there butts" they both say at the same time Usui goes down and pick her up on his shoulders, Misaki cracks her fingers as Pinky gets on Hinata's shoulders

"Ready?" "Set?" "Go!" Pinky shouts

Usui runs at them as fast as he could in the chest deep water, Misaki and Pinky lock hands and try to push each other over, Usui and Hinata do the same thing but push harder

3 hours pass and they all finally stop to relax in the hot water

"I've never had that much fun in a long time" Misaki sighs happily

"Just like the old day huh" Hinata smiles

"You know Misaki" Pinky starts "your not that bad of a person to thought you were, everyone at the school were wrong about you. You do have some fun in you, I'm glad Hinata got me to come here" she smiles

"Hey Pinky do you have a real name?" Usui asks

She nods "yep my real name is Lucy, but I like being called Pinky Pie" she chuckles

"You know what we forgot Usui?" Misaki starts to laugh

"What?" he looks at her

"We forgot to eat are food, now it going to be cold" she laughs

Usui pouts "aww, I worked hard on that cooking to" he starts chuckling not able to hold out the fake pout

"Well we should get going, we have shopping to do. Let's go Pinky" Hinata gets up not realizing he lost his boxers

Misaki looks away intently trying not to laugh, Usui rubs his eyes "now that's I sight I didn't want to see" he sighs

"What?" he looks down "AHH" he yelps and sits back down "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" He blushes

"HAHAHAHAHA" Misaki bursts into laughter "you didn't notice a strange breeze down there?" she laughs

Pinky joins in the laughter Usui goes to find his underwear while the girls stop laughing at the embarrass Hinata

"Found them" Usui tosses them to him

"Thank you" he sighs still blushing as he puts them on "ok now lets go" he grabs Pinky and runs off leaving Misaki and Usui to relax more

"That happened to him when we were little to, he always managed to loss his boxers or his swim trunks" Misaki sits back on a rock and closes her eyes

"He's oblivious to it to" Usui chuckles

She nods "you know its fun being with you. You're not like all the other guys that were in the school, you don't go after look at girl like they do… you see what's inside" Misaki smiles "the other guys just looks at the bodies and nothing else. You and Hinata are the only guys I would ever hang out with, your good friends… well you slightly more then my friend to me" she squirts water from her hands at him

"What's dose that mean?" he pretends to not know

"You're my best friend genius" she giggles

"I knew what you meant" he smiles "lets get out and dry off so we can eat" he stands up and walks out of the water '_I think of you more of a best friend thought, I just wish you would feel the same as I do about you' _he think

* * *

OK so how do you like it? leave a review for me if you liked it


	4. pain, fear, and love

ok so i got it done faster then i thought so i thought might as well put it up now for you guys, i mean i dont like waiting for new chapter of my favorite stories so i'm not going to have to guys go through the same with with this on and i any going to a a plot twist later on so don't say it's going to fast so read it and like it

* * *

Usui is in the kitchen doing the dishes while Misaki was out side planting plants Usui got from her list of things she needed, he looks at her from the window and smiles "if only you loved me how I love you" he sighs and looks back to the dishes

As Misaki digs the last hole for the plant a parasite shoots from ground and burrows into her arm, she grabs her arm in pain "c-cra-p" she growls

Usui see's her holding her arm and stops what he was doing to go see what happened, he walks out the door and over to her then see blood seeping from her arm "what happened?" he has her stand up and walk in the house with him

"it's a parasite, I didn't think I would have any in the garden's dirt but I guess I was wrong" she walks to the medicine cabinet pulling out a long needle with pinchers on the end "Usui grab the rubbing alcohol for me and get ready to pore it on the wound" she orders him before she puts a small wood log in her mouth to bit

"Right" he runs to grab it, he comes back in a second and opens it ready to pore it

Misaki nods and slowing inserts the needle in the wound she bits the logs a little holding in painful cries, she makes to the worm and clamps the pinchers on it. The worm digs its spikes into her flesh so she can't pull it out, Misaki growls and lets it go pulling the needle out

"Can you not get it?" Usui asks

Misaki pulls a knife out and cuts her arm in front of the work and quickly goes back in pinching the head and pulls it out fast she nods to him and he pores the alcohol in the wound making Misaki bit the log really hard and screams as the wound gets cleaned

She drops the worm and kills it with her shoe then drops the log from her mouth "damn that hurt" she hisses

"Sorry" Usui sighs in relief that the pain was short for her "no more planting until the worm things are all dead ok?" he smiles

"I agree" she smiles back and starts wrapping the wounds "I guess I'll do the mopping and you can finish the dishes" she gets up pulling the warps into a knot then walks off

'_And another thing I love about you Misaki, you don't drag out about wounds you get. You just brush it off like it was nothing_' he thinks smiling at her as she walks off to mop

After the chores were done the two made the herb blend that would kill the worms in the garden, they put the mixture in a bomb and they toss it out the window and duck down as it blows up sending the herb water into the garden. The water seeps in the ground killing the worms and helps the plants grow healthy and strong

"I love making herb bombs" Misaki grins happily and stands up looking out side seeing all the worms start coming up and dying "HA! Take that you stupid worms!" she shouts outside

Usui gets up and looks out as well "should we throw the next one that kills the eggs?" he smirks

Misaki returns the smirk "throw it" she ducks down

"Right away" he tosses it out and ducks as it hits the ground blowing up spreading the water out killing the eggs deep within the earth. Misaki and Usui pop their heads up to see if it worked

"Looks like it worked, you want to go finish planting?" Usui looks at her

She nods and walks outside with him close behind her; she pulls her wand out and waves it making the dead worm and eggs to float up. She raises her hand and sends a bolt of fire at them burning the worms and eggs.

"There" she smiles "back to planting then" she picks the plant up and sets it in the ground covering the roots with the soil

"You got dirt on your face" Usui says as he wipes it with his thumb, he sees a light blush form on her cheeks

"Um, thank you for getting it" she looks away "I'm going to go wash my hands off, you can get lunch ready if you want" she runs off to the river Usui smiles to himself and walks off to prepare lunch for them

Misaki stops at the river and sighs putting a hand on her chest "that was strange" she fells her heart beat slow down to normal pace "this felling could be from running here, I mean I cant like him in that way he's my friend" she laughs "but he does care for me a lot and so do I… dose that mean I like him in a loving way?" she thinks hard but gets frustrated and punches a rock making it crack in half "WHAT ARE THESE FEELING!" she keeps hitting it into ruble then sighs heavily "I just wont say anything" she walks to the water and cleans up and hears Usui call out that lunch was done

Usui walks back inside the house setting the table up with the plates and cups of water, he sits down and waits for her to get back. As he sits there a mini dragon fly's in the house holding a letter out to him, when he doesn't reach for it the dragon puts it down and fly's off back into the sky.

Misaki walks in "it's that time again I guess" she picks the letter up "class reunion" she opens it as she sits down and starts reading it

"Will you go?" Usui picks his sandwich up and takes a bit

She puts the letter down and takes a bit out of hers "I don't know, everyone bullied me so I have to reason to go" she says with a full mouth

"Lets go to it, I'm sure Hinata and Lucy will be there" he says putting his food down "and I wont let anyone hurt your feeling, I can get really scary sometimes" he grins

Misaki chuckles "or you just want to beat up the guys who beat me up all the time" she laughs

"And that" he laughs

After eating there food talking for hours Misaki makes up her mind "I think I'll go to the class reunion, I mean you will be there and so will Lucy and Hinata so I doubt anyone will be mean like they were through out school" she gets up to do the dishes "I didn't realize how late it was until now, we talk for a long time" she lightly giggles

Usui yawns "if anyone is being mean to you I'll kick their butts and you can join in if you want" smiles

Thunder booms in the sky making Misaki jump and drop a plate breaking it on the floor "dishes are done" she quickly says before runs to her bed and hides under the covers

"You're scared of storms?" Usui gets up picking up the broken glass

"w-who said I-I'm scared of s-s-storms?!" she says as she shakes a lot

He tosses the glass away and walks to the bed uncovering her and lies down next to her pulling him in to his arms and covers them both up "I know your scared because your shaking, your voice sounds like your going to cry, and you squeezing me to tight" he hugs her tighter

"I…I'm not s-scared" she protests and another rumble of thunder and a bright flash of lightning and she hides her face in his chest

He smiles and keeps hugging her "it's ok Misaki, there's nothing to worry about" he pats her head then notices she was fast asleep snuggled up to him

He leans down and kisses her head "good night Misaki" he closes his eyes "I love you"

Usui falls asleep quickly and Misaki shifts in her sleep "I love you… to" she mumbles in her sleep and smiles

* * *

a lot happened in this chapter i might redo it later unless you guys like the chapter but you guys have to say you did or didn't ok? so review for me please i cant do that myself you guys are the ones to do that


	5. new battle begins

ok this is going to be a start for some more action this time more hard core fighting

* * *

It was 12pm and the sun was shining through the windows into Usui's and Misaki's eyes, the two off them were snuggled up together. Usui is the first to open his eyes and yawning waking Misaki up with his yawn; she sits up and rubs her eyes then flops back down letting out a groan

"I don't what to go to the school thing" she sighs

Usui chuckles "I will be there with you… -evil grin- someone has to protect you for all the guys there" he hugs her so her body is fully touching his

Misaki blushes and pushes away "don't be a pervert this early in the morning" she says in a slightly mumbled voice

He grins wider "so I can be a pervert any other time?" he messes with her hair

It took a second her to put what she said together then she blushes even harder

"You can't be a pervert ever, that's what I meant to say!" she sits up and moves away like she thought he was going to tackle her

Usui laughs "I know what you meant Misaki I just wanted to mess with you today" he chuckles

Misaki pouts "don't mess with me like that I don't like it" she walks off trying to look mad

Usui gets up and walks after her "come on I was just messing with you" he smiles

"Go away" she walks faster

"No" he grabs her pulling her in a bear hug "I'm sorry ok, just please don't be mad at me" he says

She sighs and hugs him back "ok I forgive you, but next time you think of doing that I'm not going to forgive you" she smiles

He nods "so, when is this class thing at and where is it?" Usui asks

Misaki pulls out she wand and waves it to have the letter pop up she grabs the paper before it falls "I thought it said it was tomorrow but sometimes it changes if something goes wrong with weather" she reads the letter "nope it's still today at 9pm" she sighs

"You don't want to go huh" he chuckles

"No one even liked me at school because of Tora and why go there now" she pinches his arm so he lets her go

He pulls away and rubs his arm "who is Tora?" he asks

"He is just some guy that liked me at school but got pissed off because I didn't like him back" she starts walking to the hot springs

"What did he do to make everyone hate you?" Usui follows her

She stops making him bump in to her "well he was quit popular with the girls, he made me lose my temper and I beat him up, after that everyone threw things at me called me monster things like that. Now go back to the house so I can go wash off" she starts walking away

"What if I want to join you?" he keeps following her

She glances back "fine but no perverted thinking or touching ok stay on your side" she growls

"Ok I will" he purrs

They get to the hot spring and some of the dragons were there resting, they didn't mind the two sharing the spring with them and the two strip down. Misaki is the first in the water and swims to the water fall to shower whiles Usui goes to the other side.

"Oi, your that kid with the curse right?" a dragon walks over to him and lays down in the water "we met on the way to the witches place but I never thought you would still be with her" the dragon laughs

"It's been a while" Usui smiles at him

"Yeah it has, so tell me have you and her sealed the deal if you know what I mean" the dragon winks at him

"Huh?" Usui rubs his head "what do you mean by that?"

The dragons sighs "you know, you two opposite sex…have you guys gotten into _it_" he says

Usui blushes lightly "n-no we aren't like that" he sticks his head under the falling water

"well when the hell you going to make a move kid?! " the dragon shouts getting everyone to look at them even Misaki "oh sorry everyone" the dragon scratches his head and chuckles grabbing Usui and wrapping his wings so they could talk in privet

"Hey I'm trying to take a shower" Usui hisses

"Looks kid, there is someone out to get her if she goes to the party thing even with you something back will happen to her. I say you clam her now before the guy Tora comes to steal her" the dragons growls "he is not a nice fellow, if he gets to her he WILL unseal her power to use for evil" the dragon lets him go

"Wait Tora? She said he got pissed off for not liking him back" Usui looks at Misaki finishing up her shower

"That's not the whole thing boy, this man Tora found out about her power that the teachers kept from everyone and he used her power to get into a safe that he said had his phone in but it had a scroll telling him everything to know about the power, so he tried getting her to be his so he could keep her power to himself." He pauses to let Usui think of what he heard "when he got rejected by her he got pissed off and started to beat her to death activating her power and she destroyed the whole building, it was a sight to see but not at the same time. Anyway" he starts

"I destroyed everything standing because of the hatred flowing out of him, so I almost killed him until the teachers sealed my power again. But he knows how to un seal it, that's why I need to get rid of this power before he gets here" Misaki walks over

Usui looks at her "why didn't you tell me the truth?" he asks a bit sad

"I was scared, I didn't want anyone to know but know you know" she looks down

"What were you scared of? I wouldn't use you nor would I be afraid of you or hate you Misaki, I love you and nothing will ever change that" he smiles at her walking to her

She jumps on him and hugs him "I-I love you to" she smiles

"Awww how sweet" a dark voice says from the sky

All the dragons roar and fly off in fear as a man with yellowish hair and cat like eyes floats down on his broom "I'm here to for you Misaki" he smirks

Misaki growls "I'm not going anywhere with you Tora" she hiss

Usui pushes Misaki behind him "go away" Usui growls felling his chest grow hot And what if I say no naked man?" Tora holds out his wand

Usui growls and roars out fire engulfing Tora with flames, Usui start turning into his dragon form from when he was cursed and lets out a fierce hiss at the smoke. They hear laughing as the smoke slowly parts showing Tora unharmed thanks to his shield of magic with a smug look on his face.

Misaki pulls her wand out of the towel and waves it poofing her clothes on "I'm not scared of you Tora, now please leave!" she yells

"I think not" he holds out a necklace with a blue stone in the center "you remember this don't you?" he waves it side to side

Her eyes widen "no… we destroyed it!" she backs up

Usui looks at her then the necklace "hands it over Tora!" Usui roars

"nah" he grins and taps it with his wand making it glow making Misaki scream grabbing her head in pain as her magic starts increasing rapidly she walks back falling into the water and bubbles start coming out none stop like she is boiling it

"Well I will let her kill you before she comes to me at my castle" Tora fly's off

Misaki explodes from the water her hair grew long and white, her eyes blood red. She glances up at Tora flying away and feels fear in him, she lips her lips and jumps up as her hair shoots out grabbing Tora and slams him into the ground letting out a laugh as he screams in pain then her small laugh turns into a laughter fit. She looks at Usui who was watching her in shock as the girl he loved turned into a crazy witch filled with to much magic.

* * *

Msiaki: whoa! do i get to beat the shit out of him?!

Usui: calm down Misaki, when will we get to the love making? thats where it gets good

me: O-O well Misaki you will have to find out in the next chapter... and Usui?

Usui: yes?

Me: all i can say is not as long as everyone tells me to make it a lemon... well to my readers i hope you like this chapter no flames please


	6. full fight

i put all the fighting in one chapter for you guys and please leave me a review will you? just no flames

* * *

Misaki laughs as her hair comes back floating around her, in the distance Tora gets up holding his arm in pain "shit, why didn't she go after him he was closer to her" he growls reaching down to get back on his broom

The broom was on the floor crumbled into pieces, pulling out his wand he tries to use magic to fix it. "Come on!" he panics as the broom falls apart again

Thick bunches of hair shoot into the ground like spider legs lowering Misaki down slowly with her wand out now giggling as she waves the wand at him, Usui runs out and grabs Tora running off with him still in his dragon form. Misaki growls casing after them her hair launching at them cutting into Usui's skin as Tora fears for him own life.

"I could use some help ass hole you're the one who did this" Usui tosses him on his back and fly's up as fast as he could hearing Misaki scream in frustration as he vanishes into the clouds

"I read all about this she is supposed to obey me!" Tora yells "this stupid thing doesn't work" he grips the necklace and Misaki screams almost like she was in pain

Usui snatches it away form him "you're hurting her!" he roars

"…."

'Why so silent' Usui looks back to she Misaki flying her hair form into wings and she was flying right at them "how is she doing that with her hair!" Usui shouts and quickly dives down trying to avoid her as much as possible and hides in the forest. She fly's past them trying to find them, getting mad.

Usui pushes Tora off him "seal her power back in right now" he turns to Tora

"I don't know how to you stupid dragon, like I said that thing is broken or something. She should be obeying me" he hisses at Usui

Usui smirks "maybe it's because you're afraid of her"

"What? Me scared of her, HA don't make me laugh" he fake laughs

"Ok then, you can deal with them then" Usui backs up seeing 5 other Misaki's behind him with glowing red eyes

"Them?" Tora glances back fear grew in his eyes "I don't want to die!" he bows to her clones

Usui watches to see what they do and is shocked at what the real Misaki does; Misaki fly's down and grabs his head slamming it into the ground 3 times before his head explodes splattering blood everywhere. Her clones look at Usui and smirk letting the real one know he was there. She turns to look at him with blood on her face and smiles sweetly as her hairs forms into a hammer and tries to smash him like a bug but he moved out of the way in time.

"She wants to kill me now that he is dead" he gulps and fly's to Hinata's for help with Misaki hot on him trail. Luckily both Hinata and Lucy were flying there to find out what the big booms were.

"Hey Usui what is all the loud booms?" Hinata shouts

"Where's Misaki?" Lucy looks around "and why are you a dragon again"

Usui stops and fly's in one spot "I need your guys help, Tora came to the house with this" he holds up the necklace "he did something that made her go crazy and now she has white hair red eyes and her hair is turning into wings and shit" he explains

The two where wide eyed looking at him "this is back" Lucy says "where is Tora" she asks

"She killed him by slamming his head into the ground" Usui shivers

"She killed him?!" Hinata panics "we need to get her to the elders at the school, and fast" he adds

Hair shoots past them from above cutting Hinata's shoulder "GAA!" he grabs his shoulder

They all look up to see her diving at them with two large blades make of her hair, she starts spinning to make cleaner cuts on them. Lucy waves her wand at Misaki blowing the air up making Misaki fly out of control and speed past them to the ground.

Usui grabs Hinata and follows Lucy to the school to get the seal for Misaki's power, he looks back to see the forest in blazing fire as she goes on her rampage.

"Lucy you take Hinata, I can't leave her like that. I'm going to try and get her to calm down" Usui puts Hinata on the back of her broom and before they could stop him he was diving down to Misaki

"Let's hurry!" Lucy shouts and fly's as fast as her broom could go

Misaki chops down tree's her power increasing tearing her soul apart, she lets out a roar of anger as she looks for more things to kill and beat up. Usui lands close by turning into his human form again, he looks at his hand and sighs "I didn't want to turn back yet flying is the only way to stay a safe distance"

Misaki chops down the tree he was behind and grins "found you" she growls holding up her blade she swings in down

He rolls out of the way "Misaki snap out of it!" he shouts

"Misaki can't hear you boy, I'm in control now!" she laughs "as of now her soul is slowly withering up like a drop of water on a hot pan, she will be no more!" she starts swinging the blades as she walks to him

"Misaki I know you can hear me!" Usui backs up trying to avoid the sharp blades

'_Usui I can hear you, but I can't get free from this blackness!_' Misaki shouts from inside her own head

The blades cut into his chest "HAHAHA! HOW DOES IT FEEL KID YOU HAVE YOUR LOVED ONE ABOUT TO KILL YOU" she shouts thrusting the other one at his chest

Sparks fly off as the other blade blocks it, one eye was turning back to normal but was flickering red "_I wont let you hurt him_" Misaki says pushing past the black

"Oh be quiet and vanish already!" she stabs herself and the eye turns red once more "there" she smirks

"Misaki!" Usui shouts swinging his leg under her feet making her fall "hang in there!" he says running off

'_Shit, this power is draining my life out…I need...to…stop…_'

"Where are you going kid?" Misaki fly's up sending down the spider like legs to try and stab him, the wound her made on her self starts oozing black goo and it burns the floor like acid

"Now that I know Misaki is trying to fight it I just need to keep it busy" he thinks to himself

*at the school*

Lucy and Hinata barge into the headmaster's office "Misaki's power was let out thanks to Tora, and she is on a rampage coming this way most likely to kill the elders so she can't be sealed again!" Lucy shouts

The headmaster stares in shock "where is Tora? is he controlling her?" he gets up

Hinata steps up "no sir, Misaki killed him"

"oh my, she is even more ruthless then before" he walks to a book shelf "I thought this day would come so I have made a seal that will put both the power and Misaki into a deep slumber for the rest of her life" he pulls out a scroll

Lucy gasps "you can't do that to her!" she yells

"Usui is trying his best to save her and you are just going to kill her?!" Hinata roar in outrage

"Usui?" the headmaster looks at them "who is Usui?" he asks

Lucy and Hinata look at each other "he is her boyfriend" they both say "he is out there right now fighting her to stop her and get her back, if you use that on her then you might as well do the same to him a human" they add since he is human just has left over magic in him

The headmaster growls "then do you have any other plan?" he asks

*back with Misaki and Usui*

Usui runs as her hair rains down cutting through stone she hunts him down like a wolf "what's wrong Usui? You don't want to play?" she says

'_Leave him alone!' _Misaki shouts in her head

"Oh you r still alive?" she stops her rampage "I could have sworn you die shortly after slicing his chest" she gives a cat like smile

'_Shut up you monster! When I get out of here I'm going to kill you a thousand time_' Misaki growls

"Oh my I'm shaking in fear!" she jokes

Usui looks up from his hiding spot and watches her talk to herself raising a eyebrow "is she talking to Misaki?" he thinks

She looks down at him "oh? Found you again!" she licks her lips and fly's at him stabbing him in the sides "oh dear I missed your organs, oh well lets try again shall we?" she pulls one out the other still in his side holding him in place

'_I WONT LET YOU!_' Misaki takes control of one of her arms and punches herself in the face as hard as she could

She falls back holding her face her hair loosens into just hair again "you bitch!" she rolls around cursing at Misaki

"Now's my chance" Usui forces himself up and runs away 'thank you Misaki' he thinks as he tries to run

Misaki looks at him and jumps up "get back here you little shit!" she yells shooting hair out wrapping it around his ankle pulling him back tossing him in the air hitting him into trees, huge rocks and slamming him into the ground.

Dragons flying over see Usui in trouble and fly down shooting fire at her to get her to go after them instead "hands off are friend!" the male dragon roars crashing down on her

The hairs fall down and let's go of Usui "heh-heh-heh" she laughs turning her head to look in the dragon's eyes "go on try to kill me, but just remember this is your precious witches body I'm in so any damage and she feels it not me" she kicks the dragon on with strength making him fly back with the other dragons

"Usui what's up with this?" he looks at Usui "that's Misaki but not at the same time" all the dragons stay away and watch her

"Her sealed power was let out, I'm guessing its another person sealed in her by the looks of things. Her hair can grow fast so we might want to get farther away from her" Usui growls in pain

The dragon looks at him with sadness "you there" he looks at a female "take him someplace safe and heal his wounds" he orders

Usui interrupts him "no, I'm not going anywhere until we win even if it leads to my death" he says as he starts glowing blue turning into a dragon at will this time "I love her to much to give up run away. Lucy and Hinata are coming back with a way to seal the power and I plan on keeping her entertained until then" he fly's at Misaki breathing fire at her to block her sight of him coming at her

She makes her hair into a ball to hide in, the other dragons catch on to his plan and dive down doing the same keeping her in a ball.

'_They will not stop until you are gone_' Misaki growls at the power

"Then I'll just have to get serious" she says

The hair starts rapidly growing shooting in all directions looping and turning knocking dragons out of the air and still tucked into a ball.

"She just took out most of the dragons!" Usui looks around on the floor seeing them laying still on the ground

The remaining dragons roar out in anger and blindly fly down to attack "how dare you!" the male dragon roars as they all pile on the ball clawing at it trying to get in.

"Fools!" she laughs spiking the hair out stabbing them all, she flings them around playfully before finishing them off.

"Now there should be one more to take out" she shoots out of the hair and at Usui once more "time to die!" she shouts

A chain loops around her neck and she stops "what the hell is this?" she growls grabbing on to it "a chain- RAAAAAAAA!" the chain sends electrical shock waves to her and she falls out of the sky

Usui fly's stills in shock "where did that come from?" he says

Lucy and Hinata fly down on there brooms "sorry were late, it seems she took out dragons as well" Lucy says on the verge of tears

"What was that chain?" he asks them

"that would be from me" the headmaster floats down holding the chain "you must be Usui, don't worry I have a plan to separate the power from her but if that does not work…I will have to end her life here it will be the last option" he says to Usui

Usui looks down at her getting up from the floor her eyes blazing with anger "ok what's the plan" he asks

"Well we need to make a trap fro her with these seals, when we get her in it the shock will hopefully pull the two apart, the bad thing is we don't know how much Misaki can take of this" Hinata explains the plan

"Then when we get them apart the power with be weak so it will look for another body to go into we make a fake body with no seal on it. We will all be wearing seals so it can't go into us, when it goes into the body the body will activate and destroy the power for good" Lucy says

The headmaster gives her one more shock to get her madder so she chases him giving them time to set the traps

Misaki roars grabbing the chain in her hands and snapping it apart "LETS PLAY YOU OLD BAG!" she roars flying at the headmaster full speed

"Go kids!" he shouts and fly's up with Misaki blocking her every move sparks fly as the two fight each other

The three of them fly down placing the papers on standing trees and rocks, some of her hair shoots down connecting to the dead dragons on the floor making them come to life under her control to be her eyes on the ground.

They finish placing the seals in hidden spots Lucy shoots a bright firework into the sky signaling him to bring her down.

"Is that all you got? I thought you are the strongest thing on the planet" he calmly says to Misaki

'What is he doing?!' Misaki shouts

"I am the most powerful thing here!" she shouts

"Then come get me" he smirks and lets himself fall right above the trap

She roars and fly's at him faster, she shoots her hair at him trying to get him in a good hold "HOLD STILL" she shouts not noticing the seals until it was to late she fly's right into the traps and its shocks her body putting lots of force pulling them apart

"AHHHHHHHHHH" black goo starts gushing out of the stab wound from earlier her eyes starts turning white, Misaki and the black goo fly opposite was.

Misaki hits into trees and rocks as the black goo rushes to find a new vessel, Usui runs to Misaki checking her pulse.

'**You jerks! You'll pay for this when I get into my new body!**' the goo hisses as it makes its way to the fake body of Tora

"Oh on headmaster it's going for Tora's body!" Lucy shouts

"Quick get it in the jar!" he shouts as it slips into the body "bingo" he grins and the body implodes its self destroying the power in one move

Usui punches the floor "damn it!" he growls tears streaming down his cheeks picking her up holding her close to him

Lucy and Hinata run to him "is she breathing?" they look at her pale face and gasp

"We were too late?" Lucy starts crying

"No we made sure to do it just right" Hinata falls in his knees

The headmaster walks over and looks at them "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything to save her" he looks down

They stay still and quiet for a long time until the air starts to glow, they look around as small lights fly around them getting closer to Misaki's body. The lights form in to light figures of people and they stand around Usui and Misaki

The headmaster, Lucy, and Hinata all back away as the lights fly up in a spiral of blue and white fire and come colliding into Misaki's chest, gusts of wind blow all around them putting out fires then it stops in a second.

All they could hear was low winds rustling the trees, and then they could hear a gasp come from Misaki. They all look at her in an instant. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at them all weakly and gives a small smile to them.

"Misaki!" Lucy and Hinata burst into cries of joy as Usui sat their hugging her as close as he could before he passes out from exhaustion

* * *

leave a review for me! no flames and if you would tell me if you guys want a lemon in this that would be fine by me


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks go by and Misaki and Usui are still asleep, so Lucy and Hinata both took care of the house work and feed them and everything else. The headmaster and some other wizards helped fix all the damaged forest and healed the living dragons and buried the dead in the school grave yard.

Usui opens his eyes still slightly sore from the fight and he looks for Misaki right away. She was sleeping soundly next to him with a little more bandages them him; he lightly rubs her head and gets up to go relax in the hot springs. Shortly after he left Misaki sits up fast gasping after having a bad dream then falls back in pain "I forgot" she growls "that fight was real" she rubs her head

Lucy walks in to change her bandages and drops the first aid kit "Misaki your awake to!" she runs over to hug her but holds back so she didn't hurt her even more "you scared us half to death Misaki, both you and Usui have been out for weeks its been about a month in a half now" she hugs her gently

Misaki smiles and hugs her back "so what happened after I flew down?" she pulls away

"You and the power both shot apart, it was some kind of black goo the headmaster made a fake Tora body into a trap so when it when into the body it couldn't get out and it imploded" Lucy explains everything that happened and how many died to try and stop her power

"I'm so sorry Lucy" Misaki sobs "I could have killed you guys, I hurt Usui and Hinata and killed Tora and the dragons" she bursts into tears hiding her face in Lucy's shirt

Lucy puts one hand on Misaki's head and the other on her back "it's ok Misaki you had no control over it" she tries comforting her

Hinata walks in to see what the commotion was "is she ok?" he runs over to them "is she in pain? Should I go get Usui from the hot spring?" he says franticly

Lucy gives him an annoyed look "she is upset, and your going to make thing worse now get out" Lucy hisses scaring his off

Hinata runs to the springs to tell Usui Misaki was awake now, Lucy pulls away from her "Misaki I need to change your bandages, do you think you can help me get your shirt off?" she asks smiling at her

Misaki whips her eyes and nods, slowly and carefully they take her shirt off reveling the bloody bandages that opened up when Misaki jolted up in bed.

"Oh dear, the wound is still bleeding. I'm going to have to re-stitch it up to so bear with me ok" Lucy runs to get the items to stitch her up right and so she feels let of the pain as she stitches up her wound again

*at the hot springs*

Usui sits there sinking into the water so everything under his nose in under the water, he took off his bandages and he still had a lot of healing to do but its was healed enough to sit in the hot water 'I wonder if Misaki will wake up soon' he thinks closing his eyes

"USUI!" Hinata runs over falling into the water from not stopping in time

Usui sits up and sighs 'relax time is over' he thinks "what is it" he growls in annoyance

He gets out trying to catch his breath "um-Misaki- is- up- now- she is- crying- then Lucy kicked- me out" he says between breaths

Usui gets up fast "do you know why she was crying?" he asks "it's probably Lucy told her how many she killed when the power was in control" he puts a towel around his waist and runs back to the house as fast as his hurt body could let him leaving Hinata groaning because Usui left him and now he had to run back to the house as well.

"For get it!" he yells jumping into the water "I'm taking a bath" he growls

Usui runs in the house and into the room, Misaki was laying down topless as Lucy stitched her stab wound up again. He blushes slightly and looks away "I'm glad to see your awake Misaki" he says turning around

Misaki looks at him seeing all the wounds on him, her eyes start tearing up again and she looks away so she dose move to much "I'm so sorry Usui" she sobs "if only I could fight more you wouldn't be like that" she puts a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from crying

"Usui come over here and sit with he already or I'll make more wounds on you" Lucy glances at him then back to her work

Usui wobbles over to Misaki and sits down on the bed looking away still and grabs her hand "I don't care what happened to me, I'm just glad your alive" he bring her hand up and kisses it leaving his lips on her hand

"All done" Lucy wipes her hands off "you can move around if you want Misaki" she gets up and walks to the door leaving the two

Misaki gets up and hugs him, her bear chest touching his "I care what happened to you Usui" she buries her face in his neck "if you died I would be devastated" she pulls away to look him in the eyes "so never say you don't care what happens to yourself, and I will do the same" she puts her forehead on his

He closes his eyes wrapping his arms around her waist and smiles "I won't say that if it makes you happy" he kisses her nose

She smiles "good" she sides her legs over the side of the bed and grabs her bra and shirt putting them back on

"Dose anything hurt?" he asks

Misaki shakes her head "no Lucy gave me pain medication so I don't feel anything, do you feel bad?" she looks at him with worry

"Err, no I don't feel a thing" he says trying to lie but it didn't work with her and she glared at him

"You lie, wait there I'm going to get my medical box in the bathroom" she gets up and storms to the bathroom walking past Lucy in the kitchen. Lucy walks to the room and peeks in seeing Usui sitting there looking kind of scared.

"Oh my, you tried lying to her didn't you and now she is mad right?" she giggles at him

Misaki walks past her again closing the door "Lucy no one come in here I'm going to bandage his wound and give him something for the pain" Misaki growls

"y-yes ma-ma" Lucy sweat drops as she hears a punching sound "and she knocked him out" she sighs "that's Misaki for ya" Lucy walks off laughing

Lucy heads to the hot springs to relax knowing Usui and Misaki were going to be fine, well she doesn't know about Usui right now after getting knocked out by Msiaki's anger, but she knows Misaki didn't go full force with the punch only hard enough to knock him out.

"Hinata you there?" Lucy walks out to the springs

"Over here" he waves "shouldn't you be watching those two? They are still hurt. Not that I don't want you here though" he smiles at her

Lucy climbs in and rubs her head "well I stitched Misaki's wound up again and she got pissed at Usui for lying about something I'm guessing and she is taking care of his wounds after knocking him out with a good punch" she giggles sinking into the water

Hinata swims over to her "well now there awake the wound will heal faster, and we can all go back to doing what we do best. You and me farming to supply the market and Usui and Misaki living together doing what ever they do here together" he pauses "I guess Misaki is a doctor for the dragons and other magical animals, and Usui? Well he can just be her husband" he laughs

"They do make a good pair, and it looks like they told each other they love each other so it wont be long before they think of getting married" Lucy goes under the water and scrubs her face really fast before coming up "but they will most likely take it slow" she sits back

Hinata pulls her over "or Usui will have no self control and get her to do it with him and when I say do it I really mean fuck like wild animals" he kisses her cheek "like I did with you" he grins

She looks away blushing "yeah and I still call you a pervert for dragging into the house" she smiles as she pinches his wound making him yelp "but you did do good at what you did so I'm not fully mad at you" she sits in his lap

He pouts rubbing his shoulder "was that necessary?" he asks

"yep, now lets get back to the house so we can make the diner so Misaki and Usui can focus on healing" she gets out of the water followed by Hinata and the two head to the house


	8. LEMON

this is my first lemon i only read other lemons to try and get some ideas so this is what i can up with its not much hope you like it :[ i know i'm not to good at it so be nice in the comments please

* * *

It's been three weeks since Misaki and Usui woke up and were healed up fine with the help of magic. Hinata's birthday was coming up and Lucy wanted to do something cool his him and she desisted to drag Misaki into it to. Lucy wanted to put on a belly dance for the guys, she had the outfits done and was on her way to Misaki and Usui's to have her try it on. Misaki agreed to dance with here since if she didn't Lucy would cry and be really sad, so she was being a good friend and played along.

The guys were both out at the market getting food and other things that were on the list of things the girls needed, and were going to get home soon so Misaki and Lucy had to hurry and get the outfit fitted for Misaki.

"Why am I doing this with you" Misaki sighs

Lucy smiles "because deep down you want to impress Usui" she grins wider "and I would be sad and cry"

"I'm only doing this because of the second one, this is to embarrassing to impress Usui anyway" she says walking out in the outfit

The clothes covered her chest, her lower half including some of her upper thigh; she had a thin almost see through long skirt that ties on the side with little metal coin things on it so when she dances to makes a jingle sound

"This feels to reveling, it's like I'm wearing a bikini but with a long skirt" Misaki blushes a little

Lucy stood there amazed "you have the most perfect body Misaki!" she shouts "why do you hide it under boyish clothes?" she jumps on Misaki hugging her

They both stumble back falling on the floor "because I don't like this kind of clothing, it makes me feel… weird" Misaki sits up pushing her off

Lucy pouts "but you should show it off to Usui, we all know he loves you and you feel the same way so why not" she gets up then helps Misaki up "anyway, he guys are going to get back soon so lets finish up with make-up, well for me you don't need make-up you face is flawless" Lucy runs to the bathroom

Misaki watches her rush to get the make-up on and sighs "let me help you, I can get it done faster" smiling she walks to Lucy grabbing the tools out of her hands and starts putting everything to make her even cuter.

After a few hours Usui and Hinata got back with party things like snacks and drinks, they entered the house but everything was dark. Usui turns the lights on and they spot the two girls on the couch smiling at them

"Welcome back you guys" Lucy smiles "before we eat and get drunk Misaki and I are going to do a little dance for you… well Misaki might sit back, she really wants to change back into her normal clothes" Lucy sighs

"yeah I'm going to do that right now, so Lucy you can dance for Hinata" Misaki pats her back before going into her room and didn't know Usui was close behind her until she entered the room and got pinned up to the wall

"EH?! Usui? What are you doing?!" she looks up at him blushing like mad

He leans down so his lips are by her ear "do you enjoy torturing me?" he breaths in her ear making her shiver

"W-w-what are you t-talking about?!" she stutters

He pulls her away from the wall and makes them fall on the bed "wearing such reveling clothing, you have no idea how much it turns me on" he says hovering over her with lustful eyes

"w-w-what are you going to do?" she dares to ask him

"If you allow me to, then I was going to make love to you" he says leaning down and kisses her neck

She blushes even more and gulps silently 'what should I say!' she screams in her head "…" she remained still and silent 'we can't do this when Lucy and Hinata are here, or can we' she thinks

"Misaki?" Usui puts a hand on her left cheek getting her lose her train of thought

"y-yes" she mumbles just low enough so Usui couldn't hear her

"Huh?" he gets closer to hear her better

"I-I want to" she gulps and takes a beep breath "I want to have sex with you" she blushes and kisses him fully on the lips

His hands roam down to her chest and lightly squeezing her small breasts getting a small moan from her, he lips her bottom lip asking to enter her mouth. She opens her mouth just enough for his tongue into her mouth and they fight for dominance, keeping lip contact Usui tugs Misaki's top off and plays with them more

Misaki grips his shirt and pushes him away to breath "h-hold on" she gasps catching her breath

"If you think your out of breath now wait until we really get started" he smirks kissing her again and this time his hand starts to pull down her skirt and little rubs her down there

"AH!" she moans at the sudden touch

He smiles and puts a finger in and her hips buck up into his hand "sensitive aren't we" he add another finger getting a moan, he pulls away and takes his shirt off and pants but he found himself under Misaki as she pins him down "I need you right now Takumi" he was turned on even more when she says his first name.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks pushing her over again and settles between her legs

Instead of says yes she hooks her legs around his waist and forces him into her making her hiss in pain as her virginity became his, Usui places his hands by her sides and tries not to move. He whips her tears away and leans down kissing her gently until he feels her grind her hips letting out a moan.

Usui grunts and slowly starts pumping in and out of her, they made love for 2 hours before they gets tired and fell asleep together.

In the living room Lucy and Hinata sat on the cough blushing hearing everything from the room "sounds like they had fun together" Hinata chuckles

Lucy nods "yeah, but its about time. My secret plan worked" she smiles

"wait you planed it?" Hinata looks at her in shock

"yep I knew if Usui saw her in this kind of revealing clothes he would snap and it worked" she grins

"that was a dirty trick Lucy" he says getting up "lets go home and let the love birds do what they want" he says as they leave the house and go home


End file.
